Tyrant
by Potato Fairy
Summary: Songfic to Tyrant by OneRepublic. *Watching myself and I'm taking strides But here comes the moon* Katniss pauses and looks up at the starry sky, her breath catching as she realizes the anthem would soon play, the pictures of the dead tributes flashing across the sky...


**Title: Tyrant**

**Warnings: Spoilers for all 3 books.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, the song Tyrant by OneRepublic, or the dialogue and quotes I took from the books (the stuff in quotations)**

**Characters & Pairings: Katniss, Rue, Finnick, Mags, Peeta, Ceasar**

**AN: This is a songfic to the song Tyrant by OneRepublic. I thought it fit really well and I used a lot of scenes and quotes from the books... hope you like it and please review.  
**

_*Watching myself and I'm taking strides  
But here comes the moon*_

Katniss pauses and looks up at the starry sky, her breath catching as she realizes the anthem would soon play, the pictures of the dead tributes flashing across the sky...

_*And it feels, and it feels, like an informer  
Quick, runaway, hide, before they see you, you know that it is all, all aglow*  
_  
Rue flies across the branches, fading deeper into the trees away from the fast-approaching Careers...

_*Walking on water seems perilous now  
You've got my trust, and it feels, and it feels like sabotage*  
_  
Finnick glances back over his shoulder as Mags gives in to the murderous fog... He steels himself and commits his attention to getting the younger tributes to safety...

_*But I'm pulling triggers back on myself  
And you know it is all, all I know,  
it's all I know*  
_  
They stand with their backs pressed up against each other, clutching the deadly berries in their fists...better to die together than to live alone. But the trumpets begin to play their urgent fanfare...

_*And it feels so real from the outside looking in  
And it feels so real from the outside  
From the out, from the out,  
Tyrant!*_

Countless families across Panem watch the screens with bated breath, fearful for their loved ones...

_*Capable of 'most anything,  
This crippled bird's gonna sing, gonna bring you all the answers, quick, turn around, look  
Your shadow's cookin' up beautiful lies for you, that's what they do*_

The Mockingjay turns her fierce eyes to the cameras trained on her face.  
"I want to tell the rebels that I'm still alive. That I'm right here in District Eight, where the Capitol has just bombed a hospital full of unarmed men, women, and children. There will be no survivors. I want to tell people that if you think for one second the Capitol will treat us fairly if there's a ceasefire, you're deluding yourself. Because you know who they are and what they do. This is what they do! And we must fight back! President Snow says he's sending us a message? Well, I have one for him. You can torture us and bomb us and burn our districts to the ground, but do you see that? Fire is catching! _**AND IF WE BURN, YOU BURN WITH US!**_"

_*And it feels so real from the outside looking in  
And it feels so real from the outside  
From the out, from the out,  
Tyrant!*_

Katniss watches helplessly, shocked into horrified silence as they drag Cinna's limp body away...the cylinder slowly begins to rise, throwing her into the arena once again...

_*I'm stained with apathy,  
I'm blind but I can see  
A tyrant to the bones, yeah  
I'm stained with apathy,  
I'm blind but I can see, oh*_

Katniss stumbles in a haze to the little secluded corner of one of District 13's unused closets, sitting listlessly for hours on end, her mind fixed on everyone she'd ever loved, everyone she'd ever lost... "'I was watching you, Mockingjay. And you were watching me. I'm afraid we have both been played for fools.'  
I refuse for this to be true. Some things even I can't survive...'I don't believe you.'  
Snow shakes his head in mock disappointment. 'Oh, my dear Miss Everdeen. I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other.'"

_*Don't justify me, Don't justify me (yeah),  
Don't justify me, yeah  
Oh, don't justify me, justify, justify me*  
_  
"'Tick, tock,' I whisper back.  
Roses. Wolf mutts. Tributes. Frosted dolphins. Friends. Mockingjays. Stylists. Me.  
Everything screams in my dreams tonight."

_*From the out, From the out, From the out...  
From the out, From the out, From the out...*  
_  
"'It costs your life,' says Caesar. 'Oh, no. It costs much more than that. To murder innocent people?' says Peeta. 'It costs everything you are.'  
'Everything you are,' repeats Caesar softly."

_And it feels so real from the outside looking in...*_


End file.
